


Sunrise

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, a request from tumblr, real heckin gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus convinces Robbie to watch the sunrise with him





	

Sportacus’s woke up very slowly; something that was unfamiliar to him. Usually he would fly out of bed with endless amounts of energy and bounce off the walls as he made himself a healthy breakfast and prepared for a day of protecting the town. As he drifted into consciousness, he felt a warm and comforting presence next to him in the warm, queen sized cloud. His eyes opened slowly, shining a bright and jovial blue as he spotted the soft, sleeping form of Robbie in the bed next to him. He couldn’t help but let out an amused sigh and wiggle forward to feel the back of Robbie’s pajama-clad body against him. He leaned forward on one elbow and planted a sloppy kiss on the cheek of his lover. Robbie’s face scrunched for a moment, and he playfully swatted Sportacus away with one hand.

“Let me sleep,” he mumbled. Sportacus snuck another kiss, dodging Robbie’s limp-wristed attack. 

“It’s almost morning, Robbie! Let’s go outside and watch the sunrise!!” he squealed, shaking with excitement at the thought. Robbie let out a groan and turned away from Sportacus, pulling the blanket over his head.

“The sun isn’t up yet,” he said, his voice groggy with exhaustion. 

“That’s the point! C’mon, Robbie, it’ll be nice and…” he grabbed Robbie’s shoulder and gently pulled him back, cradling the man gently in his arms as he looked deep into his boyfriend’s stormy grey eyes. “Romantic.” 

Robbie blushed, but let out a skeptical sigh nonetheless. “What’s… what’s romantic about sitting in the dark and freezing to death just to see the sun come up?” 

Sportacus laughed and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on Robbie’s lips. Robbie’s face grew redder. “It’ll be fun! All the colors and the stars!! Nature is beautiful,” he said, absent-mindedly smoothing out the sheets and blankets that surrounded them. Robbie let out a gentle sigh and turned away so that Sportacus just barely caught the mischievous glint that shone in his eyes. 

“What’s in it for me?” he asked, trying hard to contain a smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Sportacus smirked. 

“A good peaceful time with your boyfriend?” he offered. Robbie seemed to consider for a moment, and peered at Sportacus out of the corner of his eyes.

“...and?” 

Sportacus laughed and leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of Robbie’s neck and snaking his arms underneath his tall boyfriend. “You don’t need an and!” he laughed, leaning back and pulling Robbie with him, keeping the man in a strong and warm bridal-style hold.   
Robbie grabbed half-heartedly at his blankets and pillows. 

“Please, let me live,” he mumbled, pawing at his bed. Sportacus let out a laugh and slid off the bed, holding Robbie tightly against him and smiling widely as Robbie gave in and leaned toward the elf, wrapping his lithe arms around Sportacus’s broad shoulders. Sportacus snatched a blanket off the bed and trotted out of Robbie’s bedroom, through the tall man’s lair and he scurried up the ladder with Robbie in his arms. The cold air hit him, seeping through his light, sports-patterned pajamas as he opened the lid of the lair and hopped out. Robbie shivered against him as he very quickly closed the lid behind them, pulled the blanket tight against him and his boyfriend and took a seat in the grass facing due east. 

He pulled Robbie tightly against him, relishing in the body heat the thin man gave off, and looked up as the sun peered over the distant horizon. He looked up at the colors of the sky; reds, oranges and yellows, but most importantly blue of all shades mixing with the lilac indigo that the sunset emitted. He felt Robbie’s spirit and love mixing with his own and, at the symbolism that he found in the colors of dawn, he felt comfortable, and happy. He turned and saw the sky reflected in the half-open, lazy eyes of his lover. 

“I love you,” he heard himself blurt out. 

“Yeah. I love you too,” Robbie answered him casually, letting out a half yawn and pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. “And you were right. This is pretty nice.”


End file.
